The Engagement
by The Cat Whispurrer
Summary: Part 3 and the finality to my Miyako/Takaaki pairing stories/song-fics.  NO FLAMING!  Dedicated to cakedecorator; MewAquaSpirit; Daemon Prime; and any other fans of the Miyako/Takaaki pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the song used. I also do not own any of the PPGZ characters, duh! If I did, I'd let people watch it on YouTube instead of constantly blocking it.**

**Okay, so for those not already aware of it, I have thus far written two Miyako/Takaaki pairing stories and song-fictions. And now, with this one, I will tie those two together with the following story, told in Takaaki's POV:**

**The Engagement**

Miyako and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now and we;re constantly telling each other how much we love each other. But for all that we say, I just know that there must be some extra special way of showing Miyako just how much in love with her I truly am since words just don't seem to quite cut it.

I spoke with Miyako's friends and Kaarii was very helpful. She went with me to the jewelry store to pick out a beautiful ring for me to give Miyako as a small present...or at least that's what I told Kaarii.

That following weekend, we went out to dinner once again, only this time it was karaoke night and I knew the song we would do together. Momoko, Luke, Kaoru, Kanta, Kaarii, and Josh all came with us though they refused to perform up on stage, which was fine with me since I really wanted them to see what it was I really had in mind for this evening.

We all dressed our nicest, us boys in suits and the girls in nice ball gowns; and yes, even Kaoru was wearing a gown much to our surprise. But it was Miyako who stood out the most to me when we our turn came around and we walked up on the stage for our number.

"The next song will be performed in a nice duet by this fine young couple, so let's all give them our attention as they sing...Unforgettable" announced the karaoke director as he presented me and Miyako to those in attendance.

Takaaki: _Unforgettable, that's what you are._  
Miyako: _Unforgettable, though near or far. _  
Takaaki: _Like a song of love that clings to me,  
How the thought of you does things to me,  
Never before has someone been more._

Miyako: _Unforgettable, in every way._  
Takaaki: _And forever more_  
Miyako: _And forever more_  
Takaaki:T_hat's how you'll stay _  
Miyako:_ That's how you'll stay_

(Both)

_That's why darling it's incredible,  
That someone so unforgettable,  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too._

(Music)

Miyako: _No never before, has someone been more_

Miyako: _Unforgettable_

Takaaki: _Unforgettable_  
Miyako: _In every way _  
Takaaki: _In every way_  
Miyako: _And forever more_  
Takaaki: _And forever more_  
Miyako: _That's how you'll stay_  
Takaaki: _That's how you'll stay_

(Both)

_That's why darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am, unforgettable too_

We held the last note nice and long as we drew closer and closer together until we kissed right there in front of the whole audience. I then dropped to one knee while holding onto Miyako's hand and held up the ring's box to her.

"Miyako-chan, we've known each other for most of our lives and in that period of time I've come to realize just how much you really, truly mean to me. So will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked of her as I opened the box to reveal the ring to her: a large sapphire surrounded by many small diamonds on a silver setting.

Miyako gasped when I showed her the ring and asked her the question with her other hand flying to her mouth as tears began to brim in her eyes. Ever so slowly, she nodded her head in acceptance until she finally found her voice and she said, "Hai!"

Suddenly the audience exploded in a clamor of applause and whistles as we kissed some more.

Four years later, we were married and here it is, another year later, and we have a beautiful baby girl named Kumiko.

**And thus winds up my Miyako/Takaaki quick trilogy; I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Song is "Unforgettable" originally done by Nat King Cole and later done in the version you see here with his daughter Natalie Cole; you can find the video on YouTube if you'd like to hear it. In the meantime, please, leave a nice review! Flamers: Since you don't know how to leave nice reviews, withhold your comments as I do not want to hear it and you will only find yourselves reported and blocked.**


End file.
